kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Azure Nightmare ~A.D. 1586~
is the seventy-fifth episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. It is the third episode of the first season's eight-episode endgame arc, which tributes Soulcalibur V. It features Taki, Kilik, Xianghua and confronting Nightmare. It also features Black Huntress betraying Ray and obtaining Soul Edge. Synopsis The time has finally come, Kilik and Xianghua and the Kamen Riders must battle Nightmare, and destroy Soul Edge once and for all! Plot TBA Cast * : * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * : * : Guest cast * : |志 総一朗|Hoshi Sōichirō}} * : * : |檜山 修之|Hiyama Nobuyuki}} English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern *Kilik: Grant George *Chai Xianghua: Wendee Lee *Siegfried Schtauffen/Nightmare: Kirk Thorton *Ray: Cristina Valenzuela *Black Huntress: Erica Lutrell Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} *Another Zi-O: |藤田 慧|Fujita Satoshi}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Taki *** (in ), (in BeyonDriver), (in BeyonDriver) **Zi-O ***Zi-O, , , Zi-O II **Geiz ***Geiz, , , , , , GeizRevive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Taki *** (Leg Band Plate R part) **Zi-O ***Zi-O, , , Zi-O II **Geiz ***Geiz, , , , , , GeizRevive Goretsu, GeizRevive Shippu *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Taki Imperial *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Genesis Type, Futurering Aqua Mermaid, Imperial Type Soleil, Imperial Type Luna Notes *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Taki's possession': ***'Ridewatches (Heisei Riders)': G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Huntress, Grease, New G7 Icarus, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Mach, Snipe, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal, Rewind, Soul Calibur ***'Miridewatches': Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Taki Imperial ***'Ridewatches (Ultra Heroes)': Orb, Orb Origin, X, Zero, Zero Beyond, Ultraseven ***'Ridewatches (Other Heroes)': Jiraiya **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Ghost, Decade, W, Zi-O II, Phone, Bike, Kuuga, Ryuki, Agito, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Build, Ex-Aid, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Grease Blizzard's possession': Phone, Seal, Grease Blizzard **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession (at least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai **'Watches in Elysium's possession': G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma *With Black Huntress's betrayal towards Ray at the end of this chapter, She is confirmed to be the silhouetted user of Soul Edge in Taki's vision of the Great Malfested War. *This episode serves as an adaptation of the main storyline in its final stretch where Kilik and Xianghua make their way to Nightmare. In Soulcalibur VI, Grøh leads the two inside Nightmare's lair. Here, Taki does it in Grøh's place. Taki mentions that Nightmare is now alone because of the time paradoxes caused throughout the story that led to him losing his followers: Astaroth and Aeon Calcos were erased from existence by Ray, Ivy finding out Cervantes was her true father causes her to prematurely sever ties with Nightmare and his faction - which was caused by Taki herself. Because Astaroth was erased from existence, Maxi stays alive, and so does his crew as in the game and in the old timeline Astaroth was responsible for the deaths of Maxi's crew. And at the end of the main Soul Chronicle, Maxi succumbed to his wounds when Astaroth fatally injuries him out of spite. *The first Rider Armor Zi-O uses in the fight against Nightmare is Fourze Armor. This is a reference to Nightmare's (and by proxy, his host Siegfried's) Japanese voice actor , who voices Tachibana and the narrator of . External Links *The Azure Nightmare ~A.D. 1586~ at FanFiction.Net